


Fanart for TastySins_tm‘s work Monster Mash

by DEATH_exe



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEATH_exe/pseuds/DEATH_exe
Summary: This is a fanart I made for TastySins_tm‘s work, Monster Mash. The character I drew is my interpretation of a character that doesn’t have a cannon appearanceYou may use my picture as long as it’s credited to me
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fanart for TastySins_tm‘s work Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TastySins_tm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/gifts).



Fanart on my Instagram because I don’t know how to put images on here :)

https://www.instagram.com/p/CBxKGSvAUuS/?igshid=qjdw015zgk2h


End file.
